


After Practice

by simonsfanfics



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Minhyuk and Jinwoo fuck after practice. Literally that's the entire fic.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 11





	After Practice

“Great work guys, I think we’re done for today.” Jinwoo said as they finished running through the choreo for their comeback. The members quickly grabbed their things and started heading towards the door, however before they could leave Jinwoo spoke again. “Wait Minhyuk hold on, I want to talk to you about something.”

“Don’t wait up,” Minhyuk told the others, who were waiting by the door. “We’ll get a ride back in another van.”

Satisfied, the others walked off, leaving just Minhyuk and Jinwoo in the quiet room. The pair stood in silence for a moment, waiting to see if anyone was going to come back. 

Once he was sure nobody would be returning Minhyuk lunged forward, pinning Jinwoo against the mirrored wall as he hungrily kissed the older boy. Jinwoo groaned into Minhyuk’s mouth, grinding his erection into the younger’s equally hard cock. 

“Go lock the door.” Jinwoo said when the pair broke apart to breathe, Minhyuk eagerly running across the room.

While Minhyuk locked the door Jinwoo pulled off his shirt, about to take off his pants by the time the younger was back. Minhyuk sank to his knees and batted Jinwoo’s hand away, pushing the older’s pants down himself and sucking Jinwoo’s throbbing cock into his mouth.

Jinwoo groaned and leaned against the wall, curling his hand in Minhyuk’s hair as the younger swirled his tongue around the leaking tip. Minhyuk happily sucked the older boy’s dick, shoving a hand down his pants to jerk himself off as he drank down Jinwoo’s delicious precum.

The room quickly filled with groans and the wet slurping of Minhyuk bobbing on Jinwoo’s cock, the rapper loving the way Minhyuk’s mouth felt wrapped around his aching shaft. Minhyuk looked up at Jinwoo, feeling a sense of pride as he saw the older boy’s flushed face. 

“Shit.” Jinwoo moaned as Minhyuk sank all the way onto Jinwoo’s cock, deepthroating the leader as he played with Jinwoo’s heavy balls. Minhyuk hummed happily at the response, giving a hard suck before pulling off completely.

As soon as Minhyuk’s mouth was off his dick Jinwoo pulled the younger to his feet, dragging Minhyuk into a passionate kiss as he shoved the boy’s pants down and wrapped a hand around his twitching cock. Minhyuk hissed as Jinwoo started jerking him off, pushing lightly on the older boy’s shoulder.

Jinwoo rolled his eyes as he dropped to his knees, licking at the head of Minhyuk’s dick a few times before sucking it into his mouth. A long moan fell from Minhyuk’s lips as Jinwoo took more into his mouth, the older smiling at the dick as he watched Minhyuk fall apart above him.

Minhyuk moaned desperately as Jinwoo blew him, pulling off his shirt and bucking into the older boy’s hot mouth. Jinwoo let Minhyuk fuck his mouth, moving his hands to Minhyuk’s round ass and giving the cheeks a firm squeeze.

Minhyuk only got louder as Jinwoo groped his ass, hips thrusting even harder as he felt Jinwoo’s finger slowly slide into him. Jinwoo carefully fucked into Minhyuk’s tight hole, staring up at the younger as Minhyuk’s body seemed to vibrate with pleasure. 

Deciding to move things along, Jinwoo slid another finger into Minhyuk, the boy howling with pleasure as Jinwoo scissored him open. Minhyuk’s hips moved quickly as his brain was clouded with lust, shoving his cock down Jinwoo’s throat before slamming himself back on the leader’s thick fingers.

Jinwoo could tell Minhyuk was close and when the younger grunted out that he was going to cum Jinwoo was ready. Slipping a third finger into Minhyuk and giving the boy’s aching cock a hard suck, Jinwoo watched as Minhyuk was completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

“FUCK!” Minhyuk cried, hole clamping down on Jinwoo’s fingers as he pumped rope after rope of cum into the leader’s waiting mouth. Jinwoo happily gulped down Minhyuk’s load, loving the unique way the boy’s cum tasted. Once Minhyuk had finished Jinwoo pulled back, the younger shaking as he came down from his high. 

Climbing to his feet, Jinwoo tenderly kissed Minhyuk before turning the boy around. Minhyuk let out a small whine as he faced his own reflection, placing his hands on the glass and drinking in the sight of his flushed face and sweaty torso.

“Enjoying the view?” Jinwoo asked, leaning down to kiss Minhyuk’s shoulder as he lined himself up with the younger’s clenching hole.

“Always.” Minhyuk replied, turning back to look at Jinwoo as the leader sank into him.

Both boys moaned loudly as Jinwoo fucked his entire dick into Minhyuk with a single thrust, the younger letting out a shaky breath when he felt Jinwoo’s pubes tickling his ass. Jinwoo waited for a moment before moving, letting out a long groan as he felt Minhyuk’s hole clinging onto his cock.

Knowing Minhyuk’s body all too well, Jinwoo easily located the dancer’s prostate, jabbing the bundle of nerves with his dick. Minhyuk whined desperately at the stimulation, clawing at the mirror as pleasure shot through him like a bullet.

Minhyuk rested his head on his arm as Jinwoo kept fucking into him, unable to focus on anything except the leader’s thick cock dragging along the sensitive walls of his ass. Jinwoo watched as the younger fell apart, loving how easily he could wreck the dancer.

Grabbing Minhyuk’s hair, Jinwoo pulled the boy’s head up. Minhyuk stared at his fucked out reflection and, smirking, Jinwoo leaned forward to whisper in Minhyuk’s ear. “You look so good baby, always look so pretty when I fuck you.”

Minhyuk whined at the words, clenching down around Jinwoo. Groaning, Jinwoo started fucking into Minhyuk even harder, brutally assaulting the dancer’s prostate. Precum flowed from Minhyuk’s dick like a faucet, each thrust making even more leak from the dripping tip.

Jinwoo felt his orgasm approaching far sooner than he would have liked, Minhyuk’s hole just too tight for the older to hold out much longer. Jinwoo’s thrusts got faster as he got closer and before long he was aggressively slamming into Minhyuk as the dancer whined.

“I’m close.” Jinwoo grunted, gripping Minhyuk’s hips tightly as he pounded into the younger.

“Wait.” Minhyuk panted, “Wanna ride you.”

Jinwoo growled at the words, pulling out and plopping onto the floor. Minhyuk quickly dropped into Jinwoo’s lap, holding the leader’s dick steady and slamming himself onto the thick cock. Minhyuk moaned loudly as he was filled once more, not waiting for a moment before bouncing quickly in Jinwoo’s lap. 

Throwing his head back and groaning, Jinwoo let Minhyuk do all the work as the younger eagerly impaled himself on Jinwoo’s cock. Minhyuk gripped Jinwoo’s shoulders, slamming himself even harder onto Jinwoo’s dick.

“Fuck I love your tattoo.” Minhyuk groaned as he bounced in Jinwoo’s lap, running his hand over the lion on the older boy’s chest before moving his fingers to squeeze the leader’s nipple. Jinwoo moaned at the stimulation, fucking hard up into Minhyuk and making the younger cry out in pleasure.

Jinwoo started hammering up into Minhyuk, the dancer digging his nails into Jinwoo’s shoulder as the leader hit his prostate with each thrust. Minhyuk shuddered as he was overwhelmed with pleasure, his dick slapping against Jinwoo’s stomach and smearing precum over the leader’s abs.

Working a hand between their bodies, Jinwoo grabbed Minhyuk’s erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Minhyuk’s brain exploded with pleasure, body shaking as his orgasm slammed into him.

Minhyuk let out a long moan as he came, pumping his load all over Jinwoo’s sculpted abs. Jinwoo fucked Minhyuk through his orgasm, continuing to thrust up into the spasming hole even after the younger had finished.

“Want you to cum in my mouth.” Minhyuk grunted once he’d come down from his high, Jinwoo letting out a groan at the words and lifting the younger off of him.

Minhyuk eagerly wrapped his lips around Jinwoo’s dick, sucking hard as he bobbed on the thick cock. Jinwoo groaned loudly at the wet heat surrounding his shaft, barely lasting a minute before shuddering and filling the younger’s mouth with his load.

Jinwoo groaned as he emptied his balls into Minhyuk’s mouth, the dancer happily swallowing the thick cum. Minhyuk worked his tongue along Jinwoo’s deflating shaft, the older groaning at the sensitivity and pulling Minhyuk’s mouth away.

Climbing to his feet, Minhyuk gathered up his clothes as Jinwoo sat on the floor panting. Minhyuk quickly dressed before bringing the older boy his clothes and helping Jinwoo to his feet. Jinwoo grunted out a thanks and pulled on his clothes, giving Minhyuk a quick peck before unlocking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I know if I say this it'll probably end up being a lie BUT I really wanna write more Astro fics so here we are.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
